Naruto Champion of God
by KiraDeathGod
Summary: Naruto is attacked by a group of villagers again. He is saved by a mysterious man that promises him powers. Naruto grows in strength through his religious belief in God. Christian God  WARNING! has religion in it. Godly Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Holy Beginning

**Hey guys, the idea or this story has been in my head for months. I think God is calling me to write this, so I hope you enjoy this. If you are an atheist you might not like it but I still suggest you read it. This story is about Naruto becoming powerful through God (Christian god).**

**I don't own Naruto if I did I would give the money I earned off it to my church.**

There were sounds of crashing trees, explosions, and a deafening roar that could make even the most battle hardened ninja crap himself. The Kyuubi no Kitsune was attacking Konoha, causing chaos and destruction as it neared the village. The Yondaime Hokage and Hiruzen Sarutobi were in Konoha's hospital. They were discussing who would stop the Kyuubi when the sound of an infant crying interrupted them. The two men turned their heads and saw Kushina Uzumaki holding a baby with blonde hair in her arms.

"Minato, isn't he beautiful?" Kushina asked holding the baby out to him. The Yondaime picked up the baby and nodded "Yes he is, sadly I must make him into a living sacrifice to save the village." He said as he carried him out of the room.

"WHAT! NO, MY BABY! GIVE ME BACK MY NARUTO!" Kushina wailed, crying in disbelief that her husband would sacrifice their child. Sarutobi held down Kushina as she cried and thrashed at the hands keeping her from her child. "NO!" she sobbed and slumped into the hospital bed.

Sarutobi walked out of the room "Minato is there no other way?"

Minato shook his head "I'm afraid not, but Sarutobi as my last wish I want the villagers to treat my son like a hero." Sarutobi nodded as the Hokage jumped out of the window and of towards the fox demon.

As Minato prepared the seals for the sealing jutsu, God was talking with the angel Gabriel. "Gabriel, this child is innocent yet he will be forced to carry a great burden. I know that very few people will treat Naruto fairly, so I want you be his guardian angel." Gabriel nodded to this. "Also I will grant him my power and when he is of age I will make him my champion. Now go and watch over him, for he shall someday save the world from its self-inflicted destruction." And Gabriel left the presence of God and went down to earth.

At the Hokage tower the Sandaime Hokage was making a speech to the ninja of the leaf and civilians alike. "Citizens we are gathered here to mourn the loss of our precious Hokage, and to inaugurate me as the Hokage once more." The crowd burst into cheers but Sarutobi quickly silenced them. "I have the final wish of our late Hokage, just hours before he engaged the Kyuubi he wished that you would, as his final wish treat this young child as a hero, for he is the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune who was sealed into him." Shouts of outrage and screams of 'Kill the Demon' were heard everywhere and many of the civilians and a few of the ninja leapt up to kill the infant. There was a flash of black and the attackers slumped to the ground and died from a quick cut to the throat.

"Whoever attacks this child or calls him a demon shall face the same fate as these fools." Sarutobi said sternly "Now return to your homes." And he walked away as he did so he told one of his Anbu to get rid of the bodies.

The aged Hokage picked up the young Jinchuuriki and took him to the orphanage "This kid will have a very difficult childhood I hope that I have made the right choice in not adopting him myself." He said with a sigh. He walked up to the manager of the orphanage when she saw the child she gasped in shock "I want you to take care of this child and make sure that no harm comes to him." The lady nodded with kind eyes but when the Hokage was out of sight she gave the child a dark look and he began to cry.

**6 years later**

'Why me?' was the only though running through the young boys head as he ran from his pursuers. This was a natural occurrence to the boy, but even after several years of treatment like this he could not understand what he did to deserve this. He could hear the sound of people yelling as he rounded the corner and came to a dead end. The child looked around for a way to escape but was trapped when the group of adults surrounded him. "What did I do? Why are you attacking me?"

"You know what you did demon child. Now me along with the rest of these people will finish want the Fourth started." and he lunged towards the boy with a kunai aimed for the young boys heart. As the kunai hit the boy's chest a beacon of light shot out, sending the whole crowd flying. "Why, you little brat you will pay for that," said a shinobi as he charged at the child with a sword. "DIE!"

Just a few feet before the ninja was near him time seemed to slow, and the child felt energy flow through his veins as his hands lit up with holy light. There was an explosion of light and a glowing man appeared (an angel). "You have sought to harm this child shall know this, today is the final day that God has allowed you to repent against your evil ways. You have chosen to harm an innocent child of God, who has his favour and has done nothing to harm you. For your evil you shall be sentenced to eternity in hell!" The angel lifted out his hand and the crowd disappeared leaving just the angel and the child.

"Naruto, I am Gabriel, an angel of God. You are blessed for you have shown great kindness; even to those have done much wrong to you. For this God has granted you his power. As you display your holiness and faith you will be given more power, but be wary of sin and temptation, for the devil shall try to tempt you and if you fall into temptation you will experience a great punishment that will remind you, that you must obey the Lord. Now rise and tell no one of this." And he left Naruto to his thoughts.

Naruto walked home with mixed emotions on one hand he was happy he had someone who stood up for him, but on the other he was upset that the people attacking him were dead even though he knew they were trying to kill him. As he was walking home his stomach made a loud noise, telling him to eat. Naruto headed over to Ichiraku Ramen his favourite restaurant in all of Konoha, not to mention the only restaurant that would give him service.

As he sat down he was greeted by the happy voice of one Ayame "Hello Naruto!" she said cheerfully "what would you like to eat today?" he settled on a large bowl of beef and a large bowl of miso ramen.

As she was cutting the meat, her hand slipped and Ayame cut herself with the knife. Hearing he scream of pain Naruto looked up and saw the young girl's deep cut. "Let me see" Naruto said as Ayame held her arm out to Naruto. A white light shone from Naruto's hands and the cut on Ayame's arm sealed up. Ayame's mouth was wide with shock.

"Thank you, Naruto" she said "The ramen is on the house." Naruto grinned and dug into his food. While he was eating Ayame had went into the back of the shop to talk to her father. Her father was taking inventory of their supplies. "Father, just a moment ago I cut myself deeply with a knife."

Mr. Ichiraku got up quickly as her words reached his ears "Let me see it! Are you alright?" he said worry vividly shown on his face. "Father I am alright see" she showed him were there was a light scar where Naruto had healed her "Naruto, when he saw me cut my arm he healed my arm. I'm not sure how, but there was a bright light and I felt a soothing feeling wash over me. What happened?"

The owner of the ramen stand shrugged his shoulders "I don't know, but don't mention this to anyone until we find out about it." He told his daughter sternly. She gulped and nodded and headed to the counter. Just as she got there Naruto had finished his two bowls. "Thank you Ayame" he said as he headed off running home.

As Naruto headed home he thought about the day's events, specifically about Gabriel and the light that came from his hands when he. As got to his house he noticed a large book in front of his door. It read 'Holy Bible', on it was a note saying 'Naruto, to grow in the power of God you must daily train your mind by reading from the bible' he took it into his house and plopped it on his night stand.

As Naruto was about to head out an Anbu appeared in front of him. "Naruto, the Hokage requests your presence immediately" the Anbu said before he vanished. Naruto shrugged and head to the Hokage tower.

Once he arrived at the tower Naruto asked the secretary "May I go in to see the old man?" She gave him a glare and replied "Hokage-sama doesn't have time for the likes of you brat." Naruto snorted and knocked on the door saying "Old man let me in!"

Meanwhile in the next room "Old man let me in!" a loud and oh to familiar voice rang out startling the Hokage as he read his autographed copy of Jiraiya's 'research report'. Sarutobi pressed on the intercom button and said "send him in".

"Hello Naruto! How are you today?" he asked warmly, while lighting his pipe.

"Great!" Naruto replied with a smile, but soon a frown covered his face. "Though I was attacked again, I still don't know why." He looked down at the ground.

This caused the Hokage's expression to become one of grief. "I'm terribly sorry Naruto. I wish I could do something for you."

Naruto brightened up "Don't worry; a man saved me from the villagers. But I was wondering if you could give me some ninja training."

"I'm sorry Naruto, but as Hokage I am always busy." Naruto saddened "But, I could give you a scroll that you could study." A huge smile came over Naruto's face, and his head bobbed up and down in excitement. Sarutobi handed Naruto a small scroll when the secretary said "Hokage-sama your appointment is here" over the intercom.

"Yes, send him in." He told her. A young boy with black hair walked in. "Naruto this is-" was all the Hokage could say before Naruto ran up to the other boy

"Hi my name is Naruto! What's yours? I like ramen, do u like ramen? He said all in one breathe. The brunette replied with a 'hn'. "Answer people when they talk to you teme" Naruto said as he punched the other boy in the arm. This caused the two boys to start a fight.

Sarutobi sighed before picking both boys up by the back of their shirts. "Naruto" he said looking at the blond "this is Sasuke Uchiha," looking at the boy. "He is an orphan like you, now apologize."

"Sorry" mumbled Naruto.

Sarutobi looked at Sasuke "Sorry for no answering you" Sasuke muttered.

Sarutobi gently put the boys down before turning towards Sasuke. "Sasuke, how are you doing in your new apartment?"

"Fine" he replied shortly.

"That's good" Sarutobi said. 'Maybe if these two develop a friendship they will both improve Sasuke in his attitude and Naruto in his loneliness.' Sarutobi thought to himself. "How about you two go play together in the park?" The two boys nodded and ran off. The Hokage sighed in content before pulling out his orange book and reading.

(At the playground)

At the playground Naruto was pulling Sasuke around eager to try everything, but he was so eager he didn't decide on which to go on first until Sasuke pulled Naruto to a stop by the teeter-totter. "Naruto how about we go on this" Sasuke said pointing to the teeter-totter.

"Sure!" Naruto yelled before running over to the other side. Naruto sat on the seat and stood on his toes so that Sasuke could get on easier. The two children played at the park doing various activities such as swinging, climbing the jungle gym and going down the slides until 8:00 pm.

"Let's go home" said Sasuke, and the two began to walk to Sasuke's apartment. When they arrived, Naruto said goodbye and was about to go to his own apartment when Sasuke said, "Umm, Naruto?"

"What?" Naruto said, turning around.

"Do you want to come over and train with me tomorrow?" Sasuke asked, while looking away.

"Sure, see ya tomorrow." Naruto replied as he headed to his own apartment.

(At Naruto's apartment)

Naruto opened the door and walked into his room and plopped down on to his bed. He turned on his bedside lamp and went underneath the covers. He grabbed the book the mysterious man had given him and re-read the note on it before flipping to a random page in the book. He landed on a page the book was called Deuteronomy it was chapter 31 he skimmed through the chapter until he found the verses 6, 7, and 8 which caught his eye they said: Be strong and courageous. Do not be afraid or terrified because of them, for the LORD your God goes with you; he will never leave you nor forsake you.

After reading the verse he closed the Bible and shut off his light. He then fell asleep as a warm and strange feeling filled him.

Up in heaven God was smiling down on a young boy. He whispered to himself "Well done Naruto." Before continuing doing whatever God does with his time.

**So guys what do you think is it good? Bad? Tell me. I don't care whether you like this or not, but I will probably continue it anyways. Have a good summer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys, sorry if this story seems boring for a bit, most of the first chapters will be set up for the main event(s). Well enjoy.**

Chapter 2

The next day Naruto got up bright and early at 5:45 in the morning. He was extremely excited about training with Sasuke. He got dressed and made himself two containers of instant ramen. To Naruto the wait was like the waiting for your own execution, torture. Finally after the ramen was finished cooking he plopped it on the table and began to gobble down the ramen. It was still hot, so in a matter of seconds Naruto was screaming "HOT!" he quickly ran over to the sink in his house and turned the water. It was disgusting, but it got rid of the heat. He quickly went back to eat his ramen. This continued on for five minutes before the ramen had cooled off enough to eat.

He then ran out the house and hurried over to Sasuke's apartment and began knocking on his door rapidly. The door was quickly opened by Sasuke "Naruto what's wrong?" he asked, worried something might have happened to his friend.

"Are you ready to train?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Naruto, it's not even 6:00" Sasuke replied grumpily.

"Yeah, so?" Naruto asked, since he didn't know that you shouldn't wake people up very early.

"I just got up. I haven't even eaten yet." Naruto just gave him a look like he was crazy. Sasuke sighed and turned to let Naruto in. Naruto rushed through the door and began to hurriedly explore Sasuke's small apartment. He saw a small kitchen and dining room, a washroom, and living room. He then came to the last room, it was Sasuke's. Naruto slowly walked into a room that was to clean to be cleaned by a normal child. The clothes were all neatly in the closet, the bed was made, and the books were neatly on the shelves.

What Naruto didn't see was toys. He turned around to face Sasuke who was behind him. "Sasuke don't you have any toys to play with?" he asked.

Sasuke looked down at the floor and clenched his fists. "No. I stopped playing with toys." He said.

"Why?" asked Naruto

"Did you hear of the Uchiha Massacre?" Naruto nodded to this. "My entire clan was wiped-out by my brother, Uchiha Itachi. He let me survive; he said I was not worth killing. Since then I threw away my toys and now all I do is train. I will avenge my clan and kill him." Tears were falling down Sasuke's face.

Naruto was shocked by this and at a loss for words. After a moment he spoke "Sasuke" Sasuke looked up "I will help you beat your brother. But why would he only leave you alive and not the other kids our age and the babies."

This caused Sasuke to stop and think. He shrugged "I don't know, but next time I, I mean we see him we will beat him and make him tell us why."

"Ok, uh... are we still going to train?" he asked curiously.

This caused Sasuke to snap out of it and smile "Yah! But first let me eat" he said.

(Afterwards outside of Sasuke's apartment)

"Alright let's go!" Naruto said as he charged out the door.

"Naruto, do you even know where we are going." Sasuke asked.

Naruto face vaulted before standing up and scratching his head sheepishly. "No."

Sasuke face palmed before grabbing Naruto's arm and telling him "We'll train at the Uchiha compound." They quickly headed over there. When they arrived at the gate Naruto was amazed by the sheer size of the place.

"You own this place?" Naruto yelled.

"No, but I will once I turn sixteen." Sasuke said.

Naruto whistled in response, and then asked. "So where are we going to train."

"In the training ground in... my... backyard." Sasuke mumbled sadly.

"Cheer up." Naruto said as he grabbed Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke nodded.

"Race ya there!"Sasuke recovered from his moment quickly and shouted as he took off.

"Wait! Not fair! I don't know the way!" Naruto shouted as he ran off after Sasuke.

When Naruto arrived at the training ground right after Sasuke he almost keeled over. Naruto leaned forward gasping for air, though Sasuke wasn't even winded. When he turned around he saw Naruto, he burst into laughter. "You need to train more" he said.

Once Naruto had regained his breath he stood up and asked "How do we do this?"-Naruto not having trained before.

"Well, usually I do 50 push ups and 250 jumping jacks before I do target practice."Naruto just gapped at this. Taking the hint from Naruto, Sasuke said "How about we just have a sparring match before we do target practice?" Naruto nodded to this.

The two young boys stood across the training ground from each other. "Ready?" Sasuke asked. Naruto just ran at Sasuke catching him by surprise. Naruto threw a punch at Sasuke, who grabbed his arm in return and flipped Naruto over his shoulder and slammed him into the ground. Sasuke waited for Naruto to get up, but after a minute of not moving he went to see if Naruto was alright.

"You alright?" he asked. When Naruto didn't respond he leaned over to see if Naruto was okay. Naruto had his eyes closed, this made Sasuke think he was unconscious, so Sasuke reached out an arm to wake Naruto up, when suddenly Naruto's eyes blinked open and he grabbed Sasuke and flung him down on the ground beside him. Sasuke grunted in pain before looking at Naruto for a second. They were both silent for a moment, before they burst out laughing.

The two stood up shortly after and got ready to fight again. This time Sasuke went in first with a quick combo of punches aimed for Naruto's torso. Naruto blocked the punches with his arms before swinging his fist in a large arc aimed for Sasuke's head.

Sasuke did a backhand-spring kick, hitting Naruto in the face with his legs, and dodging the fist at the same time. "Hn, to slow." Sasuke said. Enraged Naruto charged Sasuke, and aimed a sloppy uppercut at him. Sasuke jumped backwards into the air. "Hey, want to see something cool?" he asked in mid air. Naruto looked up. "**Fire Style: Fireball jutsu!**" A huge fireball came out of Sasuke mouth and raced towards Naruto.

Naruto was both terrified and amazed. Amazed that someone his age could do such an amazing move and terrified because he wouldn't be able to get away in time. Naruto raised his arms in an X position in an attempt to protect himself. Time seemed to slow as the fireball came closer and closer. Naruto closed his eyes and opened his mouth. Words full of conviction and strength came from his mouth "**Holy Shield!**" Naruto shouted. A beam of light shot down from the heavens and came down and surrounded Naruto. When the fireball collided with the barrier of light there was a huge explosion. Eventually the smoke cleared, and Sasuke saw an unharmed Naruto standing in the smoke.

Sasuke's jaw dropped and Naruto had a smug smirk on his face. "How the heck did you protect yourself?" Sasuke demanded. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders, while Sasuke slapped himself in the face. "Idiot" he said.

Meanwhile in a tree off to the side, Itachi Uchiha stood undetected by the two children. "Hm, younger brother you seem to have gotten yourself a friend. An interesting one at that, I wonder how he managed to do that. I didn't see him mould any chakra, so how did he use such an incredible technique. Uzumaki Naruto, I will have to keep my eye on you." He said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Back in the training ground Naruto and Sasuke were setting up targets for kunai and shuriken practice. "Our sparring match may have been a draw, but I'm going to win this time." Naruto declared. Sasuke just snorted at this as he set up the final target.

"Alright the winner is the one who hits the most targets. Two point if it you hit the target and half a point if you get in the bull's eye, and the final target in the blind spot is worth four points. That means we can get a maximum of 24.5 points, since there are 8 targets" Sasuke told Naruto "and I will go first." Naruto groaned at this.

Sasuke jumped up into the air and threw all 8 shuriken and kunai at once, most of them hit the targets and some even hit the trees. They two quickly went to see what Sasuke scored. 6 of them hit the targets, plus the hidden target, and a 2 of his kunai hit the bull's eye, earning him a total of 17. "Hah! Beat that!" he said with a smirk.

"Easily!" Naruto replied, though on the inside he was worried. He knew he couldn't beat Sasuke, because he had never thrown a kunai in his life. Out of nowhere a voice said to Naruto 'Ask and the Lord will provide' came to Naruto. 'Whoa, what was that?' Naruto thought. Naruto looked at Sasuke "Uh, Sasuke did you say something?" he asked.

"I didn't say anything now hurry up and throw." Sasuke told him.

'Ok, God. I know you sent that man to save me, so you must be real. So please help me beat Sasuke.' Naruto thought. As Naruto got ready to throw, it felt like energy was rushing into his body and his body seemed to move of its own accord as he jumped into the air and threw his kunai and shuriken with precision. They whistled through the air speeding towards the targets. _Kachunk_, went the kunai and shuriken as they hit their marks.

"Let's go check it out." Sasuke said and the two ran off to see Naruto's score. "HOLY!" Sasuke shouted as he checked out each of the targets. "How did you do that? I can't believe you hit each of the bull's eyes, except for the hidden target and even that you hit. Wow you almost got perfect, with a score of 24." Sasuke shook his head. "Wow, you got to teach me how you did that."

"I didn't even know I could do that." Naruto explained.

"Don't lie." Sasuke said.

"I wasn't lying, God did it." Naruto explained

"Who?" Sasuke asked perplexed.

"God" Naruto said as he pointed up to the sky.

"Whatever." Sasuke replied before beginning to pack up the equipment with Naruto. After packing up everything and putting the equipment back in Sasuke's old house.

"Thanks for training with me Sasuke." Naruto said as he was about to leave. "None of the other kids our age would ever play with me." Naruto looked down at the ground.

"Really?" Sasuke asked as he tilted his head to the side. Naruto nodded "Well don't worry about them, your my friend so you and me can play whenever." Sasuke said brightly, which seemed to cheer Naruto up. Naruto then said a quick goodbye before both began heading home.

Once Naruto was out of view from any who might be near the Uchiha compound he began to think about his time spent with Sasuke, and he began to wonder, why would someone so pure and holy as God help him. He who was thought of as a demon by many. 'Maybe God will tell me tonight' he thought to himself.

As he walked through the streets he began to receive glares, nothing unusual. The unusual thing was that when he looked back at them he could see a faint aura surrounding them. As they looked towards him he saw that their auras were turning a dark angry red. 'I must have answers' was Naruto's only thought as he arrived home.

"Maybe I should clean up before I do anything else." He thought to himself as he walked towards his broken down washroom. Naruto put soap on his hands and began to wash his hands, and then his face. He grabbed a towel to wipe the soap off and when he looked up into the mirror he was almost blinded by the light of the aura surrounding his body.

"What's going on? This is insane", said Naruto as he heard a knock on his front door.

The young blonde opened the door to see a tall, Anbu wearing a wolf mask. "Naruto Uzumaki, the Hokage has requested you to come and speak with him on matters concerning yourself." Naruto who wasn't quite sure what was going on, and since he didn't have anything else to do for the day decide to just follow the Anbu.

Once Naruto arrived at the Hokage tower the Anbu escorted him into the Hokage's office past the secretary, who was screaming about letting in such delinquent in to see the Hokage.

When they stepped in Sarutobi gave a quick nod to the Anbu who disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Naruto" Sarutobi said gaining Naruto's attention. "Do you know why I brought you here?" Naruto shook his head. "Today I am going to ask you a question, and the answer to that question will have a monumental effect on your life from here on after." The Sandaime stood up from his chair and walked up to Naruto. "Naruto, would you like to join the ninja academy and train to become a ninja of Konoha."

Naruto was about to answer when Sarutobi stopped him. "Wait, don't answer so quickly. You must realize that it will be lots of hard work, and that you will have to train hard in order to succeed. You will also have to kill and may even be forced to do other stuff that you won't like. So what is your answer?"

This stopped Naruto for a moment, he knew what the Hokage said was true. "Jiji" he addressed the Hokage "All I have ever dreamed of doing is becoming a ninja; I know it will be tough, but I am willing to work hard." This caused Sarutobi to smile. "Besides I would never to be able to survive doing a civilian trade." Sarutobi's smile saddened.

Sarutobi knew that no civilian would ever train Naruto in a trade, and even if one did, none would let Naruto work for them. "Your time at the academy starts tomorrow. I hear Sasuke is going into it to." Naruto's smile shone brightly when he heard this, and Sarutobi in turn was glad that he was able to get Naruto at least one friend. "Don't worry about the cost I have already paid for it, I knew you would choose to become a ninja. Now hurry home and get a good night's rest, you will have a long day tomorrow." And Sarutobi shooed Naruto away and out the door.

"This marks a day in history, the day Naruto Uzumaki chose to become a ninja. I know he will become great" Sarutobi said to himself before grimacing at the pile of paperwork that seemed to have multiplied.

Naruto was on his way back home, when he heard someone preaching in the streets. Naruto turned around and saw a withered old man speaking. It looked to him like the homeless man that lived near his apartment. It seemed like the man was possessed.

"For God sent Jesus to take the punishment for our sins and to satisfy his anger against us. We are made right with God when we believe that Jesus shed his blood, sacrificing his life for us. (Romans ch 4 verse 25)

None can brag that they have done anything to be accepted by God. Because our acquittal (release/freedom) from our sins is not based on our good deeds. It is based on our faith.

There is only one God, and there is only one way of being accepted by Him. God makes people right with himself only by faith. (Romans ch 4 verse 30)"

Then the man slumped to the ground dead. 'Whoa! That was weird' Thought Naruto as he continued to walk 'Maybe the Bible will say something that will help me understand.'

Naruto walked into his apartment and began to boil some water for an instant-cup of ramen. As he waited he walked to his room and brought the Bible that was given to him to the table. "God, if you can hear me, I ask that you would please tell me why. Why would you help me? Please help me, I need you." And as he said those words the Bible began to rise into the air and shine with light. It shook in the air for a moment before falling back down to the table and falling open to Matthew ch 5. Naruto looked at the page and there seemed to be a section highlighted in the book. Verses 1 through to 12 were highlighted. It had a sub-title that read: **The Sermon on the Mount**

The section read as follows:

1 One day as the crowds were gathering, Jesus went up the mountain with his disciples and sat down to teach them.

2 This is what he taught them:

3 "God blesses those who realize their need for him,

for the Kingdom of Heaven is given to them.

4 God blesses those who mourn,

for they will be comforted.

5 God blesses those who are gentle and lowly,

for the whole earth belongs to them.

6 God blesses those who are hungry and thirsty for justice,

for they will receive it in full.

7 God blesses those who are merciful,

for they will be shown mercy.

8 God blesses those whose hearts are pure,

for they will see God.

9 God blesses those who work for peace,

for they will be called children of God.

10 God blesses those who are persecuted because they live for God,

for the kingdom of Heaven is theirs.

11 God blesses you when you are mocked and persecuted and lied about because you are my followers. 12 Be happy about it! Be very glad! For a great reward awaits you in heaven. And remember, the ancient prophets were persecuted, too.

Naruto didn't even notice that the bubbles from his boiling water were flowing over the edge of the pot, he was so captivated by God's words. "Whoa, this was exactly what I needed to know. Thank you Lord!" Naruto yelled to the heavens, and threw his arms up into the air. Not a second later Naruto began to feel an incredible rush for a moment, and he screamed as he felt just a fraction of the power of God rush into him. After the brief rush of power Naruto collapsed to the floor and he wept. He could feel God's power and glory and it was overwhelming. He quickly passed out afterwards still laying on the floor.

**Please don't make a comment about Naruto becoming too skilled too quickly, mainly because, Naruto hitting almost all of the targets will have a purpose in this story later.**

**If you have any question and would like answers feel free to PM me. I will try to answer them as best I can. Also if it won't let you PM me, just leave me a comment telling me my PMs aren't working.**

**P.S. The three lines above will be in all of my chapters from now on. **


End file.
